


When Princess is jalouse

by Lashtonalltheway



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Bottom Luke, BoyxBoy, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Ashton, daddy love princess, lashton smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashtonalltheway/pseuds/Lashtonalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton was out with briana making Luke jalouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Princess is jalouse

Luke woke up as every morning cuddled to his stuffed penguin. But something was missing today, he turned to his side and saw that the bed was empty next to him his boyfriend wasn't here. He got up from bed and went searching for his lover Mr pengy still in his arms . Entering the living room he saw Malum cuddling on the couch watching a film , they were all gay in the band but the Fam didn't know, each dating the other Lashton and Malum .

" Guys were is daddy " Said luke rubing his eyes still sleepy and with a baby voice . 

" Euh sorry Lukey he went out with euh Briana "

" W-what ? But why ?"

" Just ask him when he come back bud "

" Okey i will be in my room then " Holding Mr pengy closer Luke went back to his room.

 

****

After being out all day and getting tired all Ashton wanted is to cuddle and fall asleep next to his beautiful boyfriend. And with that in mind he entered the 5sos house only to be meet with two horny teenagers making out on the couch . 

" Seriously guys you have a room for that so please "

" Hey ash euh hum how was - " Started a blushing Calum before being cut by Ashton . " Where is Lukey ? "

" In his room he didn't get up from bed all day "

" What ? why ? is my baby sick ? I'm gonna go see him " . 

Worried about his baby the curly haired boy walked to his room and saw his princess curled up in a blanked like burrito the stuffed penguin he brought him for there first date into his arms . he walked to the bed straddling his lover and kissing his cheek .

" Hey princess what's up the boys said you didn't go out of the room all day you ok babe ? "

" Get away from me and go to your Briana im sure you dont care about me anyway " Said the blond pushing his boyfriend lightly . " W-what ?" Stated the hazel eyed boy shocked by Luke's behavior . He never acted like that . 

" You always go out with her - Do you love her more than me ? "

" No - No baby boy , of course i love you more than anything. You know I'm only doing that for managment so that the fans think we straight and not dating. With Briana we are only friends. I love you and only you " Said Ashton trying to reassure his lover . " Liar !!! Go away. You hate me. You are ashamed of me "

" Princess look at me "

" No " Said the blue eyed boy burying his face into the pillow not wanting to look at Ashton anymore. Getting mad at the way his boyfriend is acting, the shorter turned Luke grabbing his chin firmly making the submissive look at him .

" I said look at me luke "Half yelled The Hazel eyed boy . Not being able to hold it back any longer Luke started crying rubbing his eyes . " No baby boy don't cry please I'm so sorry i got mad at you. And stop rubbing your eyes you will get them irritated and it will hurt"

" It all hurts anyway " sobbed the blond . Taking his boyfriend's hand away from his own eyes Ashton kissed both hands sweetly, Then pecked both teary eyes tasting the salty tears .

" Where does it hurt again princess " Asked the eldest . " Here " Said the shy boy pointing to his cheeks . And right after that his daddy kissed them for him . He pointed to the place where his heart was pouting cutely . Ashton waisted no time in taking the band tee of off his lover and kissing the spot .

" better baby boy ? " 

" No there is still one place " Giggled the taller putting his hand on top of his crotch. After that said the shorter unzipped Luke's pants and took them off along with his boxers .

" No wait daddy i was joking i already did it - " Stoping what he was about to burst he put a hand in front if his mouth .  
" Naughty boy you touched your self without me here " 

" I-Im sorry daddy It's just - I saw your pictures on tumblr today and - You were so hot and - Couldn't help my self I got so horny "

" Does it feel as good as when daddy touches you princess " Teaser the curly haired boy . " No daddy's hand feels better so good inside me " admitted the youngest . 

" So you're all prepared for me baby boy. Wanna please daddy too ? "

Nodding eagerly Luke turned, burying his face into the pillow and sticking his bum up in the air for his daddy like a good boy . 

" Please daddy "

" Such a nice ass for me to fuck you " Started Ashton rubbing each check with his big hands before slapping the right one earning a moaning from the blond . " Tell how bad you want me inside you baby "

" So bad daddy i want your big fat cock in me please "

" Ok hold on baby boy "

Taking off his clothes quickly, the curly haired then placed his hard one in front of Luke's pretty little pink hole. But before pushing in he paused and looked over at his boyfriend .

" You sure youre ready princess " Asked Ashton concerned for the taller . " Stop with the teasing Ashy and fuck me already please " pleaded Luke . " Ow needy are we baby we will see after that " 

And without a warning he pushed in all the way into luke earning the loudest moan the blue eyed boy can make .

" F-Fuck daddy so good "

" Can you come again for daddy but without touching your self just by me fucking you baby "

" Y-Yeah move please " stuttered the Blond in a state or euphoria . Ashton begin to trust out and in in a slow motion letting time for his boyfriend to readjust .

" Fuck faster Ashy please " Moaned Luke trying to reach for his throbbing cock . " No i said don't touch princess " 

Speading the movement the shorter boy finally found this lovers prostate leting him a moaning mess underneat him going faster after each trust . 

" I-Ashy i can't I'm -"

" Just hold on a little baby " 

" I - mhhh - Please daddy- Can't hold- Any longer " Tried the singer muffling his sound in the pillow . 

" Come for me baby " Whispered Ashton in a husky sexy voice into the taller's ear trusting harder into him. Unable to hold back any longer Luke came all over his chest and the mattress. Ashton following after him. Pulling off of Luke he saw his hot cum running down his boyfriends legs and dripping on the bed. He lays down next to his lover and cuddled him closer breathing in his sent . Oh how much he love that boy . 

" Shouldn't we clean ? "

" Later im tired now. I just wanna cuddle the hell out of my cute little princess that i love so much "  
" I love you too- " He paussed for a minute nuzzling Ashton's neck then said " Mr pengy was watching us "   
" Seriously Luke? You had to ruin it "

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut ever omg did i fuck up sorry :'(


End file.
